The Ice Wolf's Fox Child
by NerdsAlterEgo
Summary: The Juubi was not what legends made it out to be, it was neither a God Tree nor a mindless beast. It was a very powerful entity from another dimension, that merely lost control of its immense power and mutated into a monstrous form. Many years later, one Naruto Uzumaki shows signs of being related to the Juubi, and the reason is not what you'd expect.
1. Chapter 1

"Issei...I lied about a lot of things. There are reasons why I lied, but I'm going to tell you about one of them only, it was because I was pregnant for a human."

The brown-haired "pervert" gasped as he stared at the cosplaying Maou, he never expected her to be the one to be holding secrets but hey, no one knew he was basically a prude in real terms so yeah. He sat down, curious to hear why she was so tearful about this.

" The reason why I disappeared was because Adjuka f..d up on some invention he was working on, brought me into a new world where I lost control of my power and rampaged through the land like a Terminator on steroids, to use a human term. Eventually a wise sage tried to stop me with a poorly done seal, but all he did was transfer my soul to the body of a young girl who was about to die in the future of that world. I became her, grew up normally apart from a piece of me screaming about how I was a monster sealed inside my vessel's body," she laughed bitterly as she held his hand, "and met him. Minato Namikaze. The Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, in Hi no Kuni."

Tears fell as she remembered the time when she met Minato at the school, how she had slowly fallen in love with him despite his perversion and weakness and the time that they had expressed their love for each other..that had created their child. "We fell in love and had a child, if my brain is working right Naru should be about 6 in his world by now. But one bastard who wanted to play God just had to come back for revenge,"

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Play God? Come back for revenge? This is getting stranger and stranger, like a mystery novel,"

Serafell took a deep breath before speaking. "I know it sounds like Sherlock Holmes. But listen. The bastard's name was Obito Uchiha, although he used the name of someone who tried to use one of my fragments to gain immense power while he took it out my body and ruined my life. I regenerated and fought him after the fragment pierced me and Minato-kun in a fit of regretful revenge after being freed from Obito's eyes, he tried to teleport just as I regenerated and used one of my most powerful spells and boom... I return to the human world." she said, taking out a picture of a red-haired young woman and a blonde man that looked faded and worn.

"So what does this have to do with me Leviathan?" Issei asked confusedly.

"You're a smart kid human, figure out how I can get my baby back," Serafell said as she handed him a couple of scrolls and a weird knife. " I have a feeling Konoha is not the place it used to be and being a secret police agent was now what Minato wanted his offspring to be, not with that asshole Kurama and his "survival of the fittest at the cost of the weak" philosophy inside his stomach and I have a feeling Konoha is not what it used to be Issei,"

Issei sighed again, he didn't want to do this but she had him by the balls literally. He racked his brain and began working on the teleportation project, he was like a combination of Tesla and Einstein but more lazier but this would take some time. By some time he meant like 5 or 6 hours, so he told her exactly how long the process would take, and what he would do. She looked at him in surprise, nobody was normally this honest even for mages.

" I might not know you Naruto Sriti..but I will ensure you return home...for the sake of your mother,' said Issei as he put the teleportation device together, unaware of Koneko watching him in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean by actually doing something Koneko?"

Rias Gremory, heir to the House of Gremory and Scarlet Ruin Princess frowned as she looked at her silver-haired Rook. Issei had been strangely silent the since the week Serafell held him in a meeting, he was less perverted and although talking about science was weird it was better than screaming "oppai" ( boobs) all the time. He had lost sleep and even Ravel was getting concerned. "It's true Rias-sama, he was working on what appeared to be a teleportation device with just some strange seals and human machinery alone, his mind was so fast and he wasn't being perverted," Koneko insisted as she looked at Rias pleadingly.

"Do you know why Serafell-san called him?"

"i didn't hear all of it, but apparently Adjuka's mistake led to her meeting a human and having a child whom she calls Naruto. I think she called Issei because Issei graduated from university early, he didn't need to attend Kuoh at all because... and you might not believe it he has a IQ of 200. When I slept late I found some sketches they looked like sci-fi but were realistic and detailed." Koneko responded. Rias let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding.

'What's wrong Rias?"

"Nothing," Rias lied weakly.

(Issei's Room)

"So after much thinking and scrapping," Serafell sighed at all the trash in his room, " I made a nice compromise between the chakra seals, as you dub them, conventional magic and modern human technology. It will send the both of us, or only you if you want to the alternate dimension, as you forced me to. However this thing can only be on for a day or two, I had to steal military technology and spare parts from the superpowers to make this work. So I was thinking we just get the kid..." Serafell's eyes turned red with concentric circles and tomoe on the lower circles as he spoke "sorry Naruto out of the village after we arrive and take him back. No one will notice or even care,"

"Nice plan human. Wait why do you have all that technology with you? And is that a gun?" the busty magician asked as she looked at the watch on his wrist and the gloves he was wearing, along with his suitcase. Issei grinned. "Don't worry Leviathan, it only knocks people out or incapacitates them. As for the handwear...well its a secret for now,"

Serafell sighed again, she would never get used to Issei and his antics. Issei performed a handsign and the two seemed to ripple for a moment before vanishing.

(Alternate Dimension)

The air near the Konoha forest rippled and trembled for a moment before depositing the duo near the village. "So it really worked then," Issei said excitedly, pumping his fist in the air. Serafell hit him on the head, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Now is not the time to get excited Issei, remember we still have Naruto to find," Serafell shouted out as she struggled to keep her yoki under control. issei huffed and the two began tracking towards the village, eventually reaching the gates where they were stopped by the guards.

"What buisness do you two have.."

 _ **"Forget that we existed and do not inform anyone of our presence.** _ "

The guards nodded and let them pass as if they weren't there. "What was that Serafell?"

"It's a bloodline I gained when I first came here, it's called the Rinne-Sharingan now in this world I believe, what you saw was Ultimate Convincing, which is essentially all of what psychological warfare and mind control projects seek to accomplish, but it's natural and there is no evidence of mental tampering. From Kushina I gained immortality and a high energy level as well as chains of chakra I can use to grab anything," Serafell said softly, and Issei saw her fangs while she spoke.

"Hey demon get your ass back here!"

"Where the f..k did he go man?"

The two foreigners looked at each other and dashed towards the sound of the voices, moving at speeds that would make Usain Bolt jealous as they eventually found the large crowd armed with weapons of all sorts. Issei pulled out his gun and his armband glowed, revealing that he had completely merged his Sacred Gear with the gem he stole from Vali. Serafell levitated and glowed, her eyes morphing into the Rinne-Sharingan as her lupine side was revealed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Issei swore out loud, he had never seen such barbarous behavior and although he pretended to be a pervert he liked to be as controlled as he could be. The crowd turned and saw the two strangers ready for war, one had wolf ears and ten long tails behind her like a canine, with ice balls swirling all around her and her companion looked like something from a dream with his clothes, weapon and the red and blue gauntlet on his right hand.

"Well well, look who's come for the demon brat. Are you friends are enemies of the cause of humanity?" a drunken villager asked. An ice spike pierced his neck at the comment, Serafell had good self control but the amount of vile energy in the area was slowly eating at her humanity.

"Please don't hurt me..I didn't do anything...Why do you hate me so much?" a small voice pleaded. Issei snarled and pointed his gun at the crowd, he might be no Bill Hillcock but he had the advantage of combat experience and a good brain. The reason soon revealed itself.

It was a small Nordic kid with Asiatic features and slitted blue eyes, a maternal gift accelerated by Kurama's presence. His dirty dark blond hair had black streaks in it and his clothes were old. He had three very faint lines on each cheek and canine nails.

"N..naruto-kun? Is that you?"

Issei grinned evilly. "Is that who you call a demon? **Hell, I've seen worse** ,"

The villagers snarled but Issei and Serafell were more than ready, Issei's gun knocking out people while his Boosted Dividing Gear wreaked jutsus like crazy. Serafell just used her limited chakra techniques to kill or incapacitate those who rushed at her, causing many ex-shinobi to gasp in shock as they fell dead.

When it was over Naruto was being suffocated by Serafell's breasts as she hugged him tightly and Issei was burning the bodies with a little fire magic, to prevent secret police coming for them. Naruto looked up and finally gained the courage to ask who this woman hugging him and crying so much was. "J..just who are you guys?" he asked, still awestruck.

The black-haired woman sighed, looking at the brown-haired guy with the weird hand. ' I..i'm your mother Naruto-kun," she said out loud, causing Naruto to gasp.

"B..but Hokage-jiji said I was an orphan and my parents were non-important people..and you really look like me..that means the voice in my head that calls itself the Kyubi no Yoko was right..and the old man was lying to me? How could he do this to me?"

Serafell's purple eyes widened at the mention of Sarutobi Hiruzen.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a man of many things. A former member of Konoha's super-powered secret police, a good tactician and a master manipulator. But right now he was not having a good day. And it all boiled down to the kid named "Naruto Uzumaki" after his mother's dying remarks. It was a shame Obito had died that day. He really could have used the foolish Uchiha right now.

For some reason the child was gone, not even the ANBU could find him as much as they used their sensor jutsu. The Byakugan couldn't find him and the Sharingan was ineffective. Basically it was a da.. disaster. Without the "9th Bijuu" as the fox that attacked Konoha on _that_ day was code-named, the Hidden Leaf was screwed. And if the other villages found out..he didn't want to know.

Suddenly the door to his private quarters flew out of his frame and he launched a fire jutsu out of instinct. He blinked and saw a black-haired woman with a large bust and purple eyes holding the phone he used to call security with one of her ten tails, that's right ten tails. A memory of a certain woman rumored to have a relationship with Minato before his unfortunate death came to mind and he remembered that the girl's chakra signature was neither singular in terms of life energies nor even human, most of her opponents said it resembled a stronger version of a Inuzuka's. The woman's own was similar, but stronger. And more primal, as he could smell the heat radiating off her.

"So it seems like the Professor never died Sarutobi Hiruzen. My son, my flesh and blood who was a citizen of Konohagakure no Sato like any other human in this hypocritical place was almost murdered by a bunch of extremists, and here I find you chugging away on your pipe like Bush when the bomb went off in NYC and the media **claimed** the deaths were caused by a hijacked plane crashing into the Towers, just at the time when billions of taxpayers' money had been revealed to be missing. How pathetic,"

Sarutobi went for the kunai he always kept in an emergency. "Look woman, I don't know who you are or who your son is..but please.."

The woman laughed. Hard.

"You thought I died when Uchiha Obito _tried_ to play God that day, huh? Well jackass I wasn't called the **Creator of Chakra** or the **Juubi no Ookami** for no f..g reason when I first came to this world. Only the man you call the Sage of Six Paths had a chance in the world of stopping me and he failed, despite how good you foolish humans claim he was. Now Hokage-sama, tell me why is it that no one in Konoha knows about the Uzushio Kingdom or the role it played in the Leaf's creation, despite the swirls on the back of your flack jackets?"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow before putting down his steaming pipe. "You have to listen to me Kushina, I'm not part of the problem. It was the merchants and other wealthy people, they got their hands on the schools after the Kyubi attack and I fear the shinobi programme. Most of the kids in the Acadamy don't know how to use a knife to save their own lives.."

"Shut up Hiruzen. You know how important shinobi are to Konoha's safety and security, and yet still you have the balls to be rattling off your mouth like a damn AK-74. I'm done with the village, with the Elemental Nations, with this crazy world. **By the way you won't have a chance to retaliate, because you will return all of my human possessions, as well as make Naruto's status known and his inheritance his, not the village's and forget I was here after resigning and handing it over to a capable successor who won't do a Charles zi Britannia on anyone. Goodbye old man**,"

Sarutobi snarled but his free will vanished and he let out a sigh, effectively canceling Konoha's stability and security as he did so.

(Uzumaki-Namikaze Mansion, Outskirts of Konoha)

"So mom that means I will never see Konoha again? But what about those who were nice to me and didn't hurt me?"

The woman who called herself "Kushina" sighed. "I will deal with them later Lulu-kun, for now the village deserves to be punished and sometimes you can't make a change without stepping on a few toes. Now hurry up, you'll have all the time to meet your freinds when you return in 6 years,"

Naruto sighed softly, looking at the village as his mother tugged his hand gently.


End file.
